Sweet Escape
by Otaku Ahiru
Summary: Starfire has a nightmare and seeks the comfort of her friends, but Robin was probably the most helpful! This is my first, please do not hold back! I need all the help I can get! Any and all corrections and tips will be very appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I was falling, falling very quickly I could not feel the joy of flight it took to soar, all I felt was despair. I am going to die here, here in this… wait, where am I? More importantly, where are friends Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy!? This is it, I am to die here all alone, I started to cry, why would they leave me? I could feel the ground approaching, any minute now…

I bolted to an upright position, I was drenched with sweat and my face covered in tears. I looked at the clock, it read 12:45. Lighting flashed and thunder shook the tower with its powerful bellow. There is no way I could fall back asleep, I had to check on friends. I walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall, and washed up as best as I could without getting into the shower. First I checked on friend Cyborg, the machines in his room whirred softly, and his snoring made me giggle. Raven was sleeping soundly without a stir or a sound, but Beast Boy, he was curled up in a ball in the form of an armadillo on his quilt, and I had almost awakened him with the sounds of my laughter.

Time for Robin, I steeled up and prepared to open the door to his room, it slid open noiselessly and I stepped in. He was sleeping with a blissful look on his face. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping, his hair a mess and his mask off, you could see the features of his face even in the low lighting, and you could even see the softness of his skin. His electric blue eyes which seemed to pierce me to my very soul, wait, he was awake!? This is the "bad" very, very bad!

"Star? What are you doing in here?" a light pinkness overcame his cheeks.

"I was checking to make sure none of you had left the tower, I had the 'nightmare' and I could not go back to sleep uncertain." I was feeling heat cover my face "I know I can't go back to sleep even though I need it. May I stay with you tonight friend Robin?"

"Ah, Star, that's not really appropriate…"

"Oh please friend Robin! These 'nightmares' are most unpleasant."

I could see his face soften a little and his resolve crack, "Fine Star, but only this once"

"Oh thank you thank you friend Robin!" I hovered to the open spot on his bed and sat.

"What happened in the nightmare Star?" He was blushing furiously for reasons I cannot comprehend.

"Well I was in a hole, a big deep hole, and I was falling but I could not fly, and friends were not there, I felt as if I was going to die," a tear escaped "I had awoken before I hit the ground thankfully, but it was most unpleasant."

He was still blushing, but less intensely, and I felt that I was doing to also.

"Thank you Robin."

He looked startled "For what?"

"Everything, letting me stay here, befriending me, helping me with my problems and listening to me when I need to talk about something, everything," I was dozing off but I desperately wanted to stay awake, to continue the conversation… but I could not, and I did not want to go to sleep alone "hold me, please Robin."

I could feel him shift and put his arms around me; I snuggled into the strong feeling of his chest and felt his chin atop my head before I knew it, I fell into a blissful sleep, it felt right, like I should be here forever…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I originally thought I was going to drop this and make a Finx or a Jerikole but I noticed I had followers for this story (/.\) I could not let them down! Hope you enjoy! **

**Boring disclaimer time! Unfortunately I do not own the teen titans, well that's a good thing because I would probably ruin the show **

**~Jinx**

Starfire woke up smiling at Robin who was snoring lightly; they were still in the embrace that had happened earlier. She managed to escape his hold without disturbing him, just as she was about to exit the room she looked back at his sleeping form once more, blushed, and left to prepare for the day.

Robin woke up expecting to have Starfire sleeping wrapped in his arms, but instead he felt a semi-warm spot where she had spent the night, _you would think someone trained by Batman would notice his girlfri... where did that come from? Get it together Robin! _After mentally slapping himself, Robin was ready.

"HEY EVERYONE CHEF CYBORG MADE WAFFLES! COME AND GET IT YA'LL!" Cyborgs yelling brought the whole team into the main room.

"Oh joy!" Starfire did a little flip in the air, "I shall consume them with appreciation! Where is the mustard?"

Suddenly Beast Boy looked a little greener, "Those are non-dairy, right?"

"What do you think grass-stain? Chef Cy would never feed the team something like that!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy did their usual morning battle before Raven decided to bring her nose out of her book and silence both of them with dark energy slapped across their mouths. Robin was on the computer looking for criminal activity, while Starfire sat on the couch squirting ridiculous amounts of mustard on her waffles and watching a revolting (or as she thought, fascinating) documentary on rashes. Needless to say, it was a pretty normal day.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

"Titans, trouble! It's Overload!"

The Titans, waffles forgotten, rushed to the scene of the crime. Overload was currently in a large TV and sending bolts of electricity to innocent bystanders, "TITANS, GO!"

Starfire started the assault with an onslaught on star-bolts, followed by Robin's exploding disks. Beast Boy the elephant rushed out of the store to get water to water him down a little while Cyborg shot Overload with his cannon, Raven, with her usual chant, flung large cars and other vehicles at the villain. But this only enraged him, he shot a powerful bolt at Starfire who was getting ready for another attack, luckily, Robin tackled her out of the way just in time. Noticing the position they were in (Robin on top of Starfire) they quickly righted themselves with blushes on their faces.

Beast Boy returned with a plentiful amount of water in his trunk and mouth, he shot with all he had and Overload lost all of his electrical charge, and shrunk down to the size of the disk, the cops shortly arrived and they had Overload thrown into the car and brought to jail.

"Yay! Friends, we are victorious!" Starfire gave a large hug to Robin, (who just happened to be the closest, that's why… at least that's what she told herself) "let us go back to the tower so I may see the ending to what this "athletes foot" is!"

Robin chuckled then Starfire turned her head towards him, confused. They met eyes and they blushed and quickly looked down.

"I think that Robin would rather stay here and flirt with his _**giiiiiirlfriend**_" Cyborg had a grin on his face when Robin had trouble breathing and making a comeback, but before he could come back with the mother or all comebacks, "Yes Robin, that would be most glorious, but please, what is the 'flirting?'"

You would think Robin could not turn any redder, Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing so hard they were clutching their sides, even Raven had a slight grin on her face.

"Well ya see Star, flirting is, um, when a guy or a girl is talking to one another in a suggestive manner…"

"Suggesting what, Robin you are confusing me," Raven decided to save Robin any further and whispered what it meant into Starfire's ear, "so this means what happened last night was the 'flirting' because we did in fact do the 'sleeping together?'"

Cyborg and Beast Boy quickly shut up and Robin looked as if he wanted to disappear, "Star, you are not quite getting that," he shot a S.O.S. glance at Raven but she only shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'you're on your own now' Cyborg and Beast Boy were sending glares that promised death if it proved to be what they thought, "guys, I swear this is not how it sounds, she had a nightmare and she couldn't sleep and she asked to stay with me… and I let her."

"**AWWWWWWWWWWW! " **Both Beast Boy and Cyborg had their 'fangirl' going and Raven had a slight pinkness to her cheeks.

"But what is this 'sleeping together' I am misunderstanding?" sparing the boys any further embarrassment, Raven again saved the day, she said something and Starfire shook her head then Raven continued. This time Starfire turned a very deep shade of red and covered her ears before Raven could finish, "Zallwort Doobaflixing Zarfarger I did not need to hear that!"

Back at the tower

Starfire refused to meet Robins gaze, she was utterly embarrassed about the whole 'sleeping together' thing that had gone down, she didn't even finish her documentary, she just went straight to her room to think about the things Raven had just told her, how could such a thing even exist!?

"Robin?"

"Yes Raven?"

"You should go talk to Star, she is pretty freaked out by the, um," she blushed "_things._"

"I don't think me talking to her would help the fact." he buried his head in his hands.

"All she needs is confirmation that you wouldn't do… _that _to her until she was ready herself…"

Robin bolted up face flaming red, "Who said that I would in the first place!?"

"Ok, ok cool your jets! Dude, just tell her she doesn't have to do it until she is ready!" Beast Boy quickly intervened.

"…Fine" Robin rose and headed to Starfire's room preparing for the worst.

Robin was mentally preparing himself, thinking about what he was going to say _'ok, Starfire, that thing Raven told you about, you do not have to do it any time in the near future, in fact, you do not have to do it at all!' yea yea, that sounded good! But that not ever was totally not jealously of her doing that with someone el... STOP IT ROBIN! Ok, here goes nothing… _

He opened the door and saw Starfire sitting down on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, she looked so vulnerable, he knew that it was definitely not the right thing to say, so instead he just walked up to her and hugged her tight. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence he drew away, "Star, do you want to go get some dinner? It's a little late for lunch, but…mmmm!"

He was silenced by Starfire's lips upon his own, after his shock wore off; he started to kiss her back. Starfire had her hands gripping his hair, and he liked it… a lot. He licked her bottom lip, asking entrance, she experimentally opened her mouth and his tongue delved inside her mouth, she shuddered and moaned into his mouth. _Ok, Robin, you can do this! Just pull away, that's an order! Pull away before you do something you will regret! _

He pulled away; they were both breathing heavily and had crimson cheeks, "Dinner sounds wonderful Robin."

**Ok, I am even shocked it went from forever to steamy make out session! In the next chapter there will be their date! *Squeal* it's going to be so cute! Please leave reviews about what you thought! BTW: I am changing the rating to teen, I think this is a way to much for K+**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all very helpful tips! **

**A special thanks to my followers, (even if there are only a few) you made me keep going in this story! **

****I WILL NEVER WRITE A STORY THAT CONTAINS ANYONE DYING! **

**Boring disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything from the DC universe, if I would, it would not be a good thing, be grateful! **

Robin watched in amazement as Starfire glided towards him; she turned around in a slow circle with her arms spread wide, "I look the o and k, yes?"

She had light pink shorts that ended mid-thigh that showed off her long shapely legs, along with a white button up shirt that had been tied to stop an inch above her belly button. She had no make-up on, and he had to admit that he liked it better that way. She looked stunning.

"Robin?" he blushed deeply, he didn't notice her calling his name repeatedly trying to get his attention. "I look the o and k?" she asked again.

"You look amazing Starfire." She beamed at him while Cyborg was snickering "Do you have something you would like to say Cyborg?" Robin said thinking he wouldn't say anything.

"Yea, she walks in and you start ogling her then forget how to speak, that's the picture of smooth! Good luck on your date man!" Robin and Starfire blushing, Cyborg pushed them into the elevator.

"So, um, nice weather we're having."

"Yes, the weather is most pleasant."

You could hear the crackle of lightning and shortly after a massive boom of thunder; the lights flickered and then plunged them into darkness, the elevator stopped.

Starfire peeped with fear and clutched Robin's arm, "Maybe I am mistaken, the weather is most unpleasant…"

The emergency light kicked on, bathing them in an eerie red glow; he saw Starfire hanging onto his arm looking like a small child, he couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry Star, Cyborg will have the generator up and running in no time, then we can go."

She smiled and released his arm; he was a little sad when she did. She sat on the ground then patted the spot next to her; he obediently sat next to her then leaned his head on the wall of the elevator and waited.

XXXXXXXX

"Yo! BB, Rae, you guys ok?" Cyborgs shout startled Beast Boy awake (who had fallen asleep on the couch playing Mega-Monkeys 3.0).

"Woah, who turned on the dark ages." He groaned and flopped face first into the couch.

Raven glided into the room holding what looked to be a book, "Where are the candles?" she said in her usual monotone voice.

"Drawer closest to the oven." Cyborg responded absent-mindedly, "I'm gonna go get that generator up and running, throw me a flashlight will ya Raven?" almost immediately a dark green flashlight hit him between the eyes, "Thanks… I think."

Cyborg headed down the stairs down to the basement, using the flashlight to find his way through the darkness. He soon found the generator, and after a few pulls and a hit with a wrench it was good to go. It whirred softly and the lights flickered back on.

_I wonder how Robin is doing on his da… ROBIN! _

Cyborg ran up the stairs as if the hounds of hell were hot on his heels; he flew into the surveillance room and looked to the monitor that had a picture of the inside of the elevator.

_No. Freaking. Way. _

XXXXX

Starfire had fallen asleep with her head in Robin's lap about an hour ago. They had been in there a good two hours, working on three. He hadn't minded being in here, but he was getting restless, itching to move.

About ten minutes later, he found himself absentmindedly stroking her hair, _so soft,_ he smiled to himself. A short while later Starfire began to stir, and he began to panic. She opened her eyes and smiled and took his hand then placed it back on her hair. She snuggled into his stomach and said, "Don't stop." He hesitantly started to stroke her hair once more and she gave a content sigh.

Eventually the power came back on; he was going to alert Starfire but she was dozing happily. He sighed feigning anger as he continued to stroke her soft hair…

_What am I going to do with her? _

He took out a Bird-a-rang and used it to press the up button on the elevator. It rose slowly while Robin moved slowly to pick up Starfire without waking her up. The elevator dinged signaling that they had reached their destination. He walked out of the elevator and into Starfire's room; he laid her down on the bed and turned to leave, but apparently Starfire had other plans.

She had managed to hook one finger in the belt loop of his pants and pulled him back onto the bed, "Please stay Robin." Her tired voice shocked him, he had thought her asleep.

"Starfire…"

"Please Robin? You are very warm and comfortable."

He blushed, "Star, again, it's not appropriate."

"That did not stop me last time"

_She is going to be the death of me, Beast Boy and Cyborg will kill me… and I don't even wanna think about what Raven would do, but Starfire packs more of a punch. Option one: sleep with her and get mauled by the rest of the team… Option two: don't sleep with her and get mauled by a royally pissed alien princess. Well I'm not really sure about the whole 'mauled by the rest of the team thing' they didn't maul me last time… and as long as I keep my hands to myself I should be fine, and I really do want to stay… _

"I have to get dressed for bed Starfire, I will be back soon." He walked out of the room, leaving a smiling Starfire behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back by kind-of-popular demand… I present to you… Sweet Escape! **_

**Ok, but serious this time, I noticed that a lot of people had asked me to keep writing more chapters and such… this will be the last chapter! I am sorry but I do not think I can really do much else with this… **

**Oh yea! I just thought there should be a warning before this chapter begins! This is almost M, but not quite! **

**Just to make sure no one flips out: Starfire: 19 Robin: 19 they are both legal! **

Robin came back in the room wearing a white T-shirt and black pants with yellow bats on them; he had his mask off and his hair de-gelled. After admiring him for a few seconds, Starfire grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.

"I'm sorry about how the date went Starfire, it wasn't supposed to rain and the power wasn't suppose…mmhp!" Starfire cut him off in mid-sentence with eager lips upon his own, he didn't have time to respond to her kiss before she pulled away and whispered, "That was most definitely the best date I have ever been on, and I feel in my heart it will remain to be the best because I spent time with you Robin, that is all I could have asked for."

Her words shocked the young boy wonder. He looked at her in amazement. He drew her into a hug. Not letting him go, Starfire hooked her legs around his waist. Robin was blushing again, but this time she knew why. He removed himself from the hug (she kept her legs around his waist) and looked into Starfires big green orbs. Robin slowly leaned in as to not startle her, but Starfire was doing the same.

The contact left Starfire warm in the belly and Robin warm in the face, but what started out to be a sweet little peck quickly grew into something more. Robins hands left a trail of fire along her sides as his hands went up from their spot on her waist to her face but his hand brushed lightly against her breast and she gasped. He quickly drew his hands away but she would not have it. Breaking the kiss she brought his hands to her breasts experimentally she gasped when they made contact and Robin could see the lust flash deep in her eyes. "Keep them there Robin." She let go of his hands and they stayed where they were, triumphant at her success she quickly put her hands on his face and kissed him again.

Robin could barely think with her kissing him, he _definitely_ couldn't think when she had commanded him to keep his hands on her breasts. He didn't want to stop, nowhere near it. But that little nagging voice in the back of his head kept on telling him 'If you don't stop you will do something you regret!'

He pulled back reluctantly and drew his hands away. Her eyes had darkened a considerable amount. She was nowhere _near _finished with him. Before he had time to react she had swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and thrown it onto the floor. She pushed him back onto the bed so that he was lying down with Starfire sitting on his thighs. She admired his chest, it saw very toned, not in that 'over-the-top-veins-popping-out kind of way, but in the everything-just-right kind of way.'

She was tracing a path down his chest with her hands; before she got an idea she smiled and replaced her hands with her mouth. He bucked when he felt her mouth touch his chest, _oh god oh god oh god… not now! Gah! Stop it! Ok, uh, something gross, Control Freak, _her tongue darted between her lips and licked his abdomen, _Mad Mod in a bathing suit, no no no not bathing suits. _

"Starfire we need to stop!" his voice was hoarse and he didn't sound too convincing.

"But why Robin? Do you not enjoy this?" her voice was husky and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Starfire that's not it, we have to stop _now._" he blushed and fumbled for words to describe his problem.

"But Robin, you do not want too…" to prove her point she moved up from her spot on his thighs to lightly rest on the tell-tale sign of his pelvic region, he was blushing very badly at this point, "and neither do I." she made a trail back up his chest with her mouth, "Please Robin, do not make me stop." She kept on tracing his chest "Please" he was losing his mind, he wasn't going to be able to stop himself "Robin" that voice sent him over the edge. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her, his tongue delved into her mouth and she gave a breathy moan.

"I will not make you stop; I don't think I ever could."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five years later**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Starfire? Where are you?"

"I am here Robin." She walked into the main room of the Titans Tower with a little bundle blue in her arms, it gave a soft cry and Robin smiled at his son. He had his black hair and Starfires green eyes; his skin was a nice blend of both of theirs.

He took Starfires hand and kissed the wedding ring that adorned her left hand. Things could not get better for the two of them, everything was perfect. And would remain that way… _forever._

_**Woo! I am officially done my first story! :D please leave reviews about what you thought and what I should do next!**_


End file.
